The process of orienting seed corn for sampling purposes has been predominantly accomplished using manual techniques. Automatic orientation by magnetism is shown and described in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 11/939,380 and 11/939,402, both filed Nov. 13, 2007 and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/939,380 filed Nov. 13, 2007. Automatic orientation by magnetic attenuation has many advantages as described and set forth in the aforementioned applications. U.S. Provisional application Ser. No. 12/419,690, filed Apr. 7, 2009 describes a manually operated apparatus for applying a magnetically active coating to the crown of corn kernels on an ear of corn. Thus, a need has been identified in the art for providing an automated apparatus, method and system for high throughput application of a magnetically active coating to an ear of corn to attract, position, orient, and secure kernels by magnetic attenuation.
Current apparatuses, methods and systems for coating an ear of corn require the ear of corn to be handled extensively during the coating process. Therefore, a need in the art has been identified for providing apparatuses, methods and systems for coating an ear of corn that does not require extensive handling and thus avoids the inherent inefficiencies associated with such handling in order to adequately coat ears of corn with a coating for use in subsequent applications facilitating handling of the individual kernels.
Hand coating according to the current state of the art results in uneven and inconsistent coating of the ear of corn and reduces throughput times. Additionally, air drying requires the ears of corn to sit idle while they dry. Therefore a need in the art has been identified for providing an apparatus, method and system for automated coating and drying an ear of corn, thereby improving the consistency and throughput of the process.
Magnetically active coatings, such as iron-based paints are inherently high-viscosity liquids. Due to viscosity, application of these coatings can be problematic. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide apparatuses, methods and systems to evenly coat an ear of corn with a magnetically active coating.
Coated ears of corn require time for drying before being handled or put within an envelope or other container for storing and identifying the ear of corn. Existing apparatuses rely on air drying, as air varies with local climate and conditions, it is preferable to have a controlled drying climate. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an apparatus, method and system for controlled drying of multiple ears of corn and for tracking, identifying, and indexing the ears of corn during and after being dried.